


"I missed you" Kisses

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [75]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, mentions of a past wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Ryouji was hurt and Madara worried over him
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001
Kudos: 1





	"I missed you" Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIntellectualWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts).



> Ryouji isn't mine, I'm not creative enough to create such a wonderful loser

Having Ryouji back in his arms was a blessing Madara could never take for granted. Each kiss blurred into the one before it, his love’s arms tight around him, nothing of the world mattering in the least beyond the heart he could feel beating away underneath the palm he’d placed on Ryouji’s chest.

Ever since his injury, ever since Madara had almost lost him, the missions felt longer. The distance tasted of terror. He caressed Ryouji’s cheek with his thumb and wished he’d thought to remove his glove, far too busy now with remembering the taste of him to bother biting it off, every bit of him consumed and buzzing with the knowledge that Ryouji was _safe_ , unharmed and in his arms as he should.

“Missed you.” Ryouji pulled just a breath away to whisper it against his lips, Madara’s eyes fluttering open at the rasp of his voice. He refused to think of the still pink scar that caused it, refused to think of the blood - _blood everywhere, staining through the bandages, its stink in the air as Madara suffocated on the stench of antiseptic, choking out meaningless pleas for him to be okay, please be okay, please open your eyes-_

Refusing to think of anything beyond the truth, the present. Refused to drown in the past as his nights so often forced upon him. Instead, he let himself melt into Ryouji’s embrace, listening to the beat of his heart, the steady rhythm of his breaths, and basked in their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
